Victorious Girls
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: Title is not so good. Will probably change it. Rory and Tori are twins. They and their group of friends, all of whom are girls, are called Small-town Girls and sing fro fun during annual concerts. what happens when Rory and Tori's father signs them to his recording company? Will they find love with the boy band called Playboys. I suck at summaries. Rated T to be safe.


**First crossover story. Based off of my two favorite shows: Gilmore Girls and Victorious. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. The only things i own is the plot and my OC Mai and any other OC that'll be in there.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It all started when my twin sister and I were hanging out with our friends. We were heading to the park, in Stars Hollow—a small town where we grew up in—when we saw that it was being blocked off by these big burly guys decked out in black. We exchanged looks and wondered the same thing: who are these guys and why are they blocking off the park? We kept on walking until we saw that there were cameras set up every where. Then we noticed these six guys standing in the middle of the park. They looked like they could be a year older than us. One had curly black hair. Another was black with braided tresses. Another was tan and looked drunk. Another was a brunette and slightly shorter than the tan guy. And the last two were what caught the attention of my twin and me. One was an Aladdin look-a-like and the other was a blonde guy, who by the looks of it looks like a playboy.

We tried getting into the park, but the big burly guys stopped us. We tried reasoning with them that we weren't going to try anything because well we weren't, but they didn't listen. They kept saying that we weren't allowed by and I was almost fed up with it. Tori, my twin, had told us to just give it up and go somewhere else, but Paris had refused; saying that we can go where ever we want even in the park. I saw that we had the attention of the people dealing with the cameras and the six guys. I tried reasoning with Paris, but she refused to budge. She stopped ranting until the six guys came our way.

The blonde playboy asked what's going and Paris told him that the 'big brute', her words not mine, wouldn't let us by to enjoy the park. He said it was because it's closed of for a music video that they're shooting. She looked at him blankly and then asked if they really needed to close off the entire park. They looked taken back and the others and I tried to stifle our laughter. Paris had just made them feel stupid. The tan drunk looking guy sensed a challenge and spoke up saying that they did need to close off the entire park. She narrowed her eyes and responded back saying that it's a free country and that we should be allowed to go anywhere we want even if they closed it off for something so stupid.

The girls and I shared looks and busted out laughing. They looked at us confused and we stopped. I was about to say something when I heard someone call my name. I looked around until my eyes landed on a brunette with hazel eyes. I immediately recognized her as Mai, my and Tori's cousin. She had made it into the entertainment world as a dancer after someone had seen her dance in the streets with a few friends.

"Mai!" I said running up to her.

"Rory!" She said hugging me. "And Tori, Jade, Cat, Steph and the uptight Paris."

"Hey!" Paris said.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "What are you guys doing here? Wait. . .don't answer that. Looking at Paris' face I can see she was arguing. Now question is why?"

"These ungrateful idiots"—Paris said with venom in her voice—"don't want to let us hangout in the park. Who cares that they're doing a music video."

"Um, their fans." Mai said.

"Mai," Paris said, "you know us. Why would we care about their fans?"

"True." She said. "But must you cause a scene?"

"Unfortunately," I said, "yes we must. It's a Gilmore rule and we must follow it."

"Ah yes." Mai said. "The ever lasting Gilmore rules."

"Um hello." Said someone. We turned around and saw that it was a guy with glasses. "Can we get on with the music video? We're losing time and the sun."

"Aw. Poor baby." Paris cooed sarcastically.

"Paris." I said warningly.

She stopped and one of the big burly guys led us behind the guys that spoke. I looked at the chair and saw that it said director. _Really a chair with director written on it? What is this the old age?_ I thought to myself. Then music began playing. We looked at the six unknown guys and saw that they began dancing and singing. I saw that the dance moves weren't that good and looked at the girls. They rolled their eyes at the dancing and I smiled. Then the director yelled cut. He called the guys over and began talking with them. We walked over to Mai and began chatting with her. The director called a twenty minute break and Mai heaved a sigh of relief. I looked at her confused.

"We've been doing this scene over and over again, but the guys can't get the moves right. But looks like they're uncomfortable with the six new dancers that are surrounding them right now." She said.

We turned around and looked at what she's looking at. What we saw made me laugh lightly. The guys were sitting together with the six new dancers with them. They looked stiff and ready to bolt out of there when the chance is given. The girls on the other hand looked at home and close to straddling their laps.

"Hey since you have a twenty minute break why don't we 'goof off?'" Tori suggested.

"Sure. Just let me tell the music guy to play the song when Rory nods her head."

With that she went off to talk to said guy. He nodded his head and she came back. We stood in place. When we were set I nodded my head and he hit a button. Soon Jennifer Love Hewitt's 'Let's Go Bang' came on. We did a back hand stand with our legs spread horizontally. Then we went back to how we were and we began dancing. As we danced we were having fun that we didn't notice that we had people around us and that they stopped to watch us. When the 'sensual', dubbed by Steph, part came on I moved to it.

When the song came to an end the girls and I were breathing heavily. We heard clapping and then I remembered that we were in the park with unknown people watching us. Then the six guys came up to us.

"Okay we knew Mai was good, but you girls are amazing." Said the curly haired guy.

"Thanks." Tori said.

"Why don't you girls join us?" asked the blonde looking at me.

"No thanks." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"One: we don't know you. And two: we're not that good." I responded.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger." He said. "The guy with curly hair is Robbie Shapiro. The black one is André Harris. The tan one is Finn Rothschild. The other brunette is Colin McRae. And the Aladdin look-a-like is Beck Oliver. Now you know us, so will you be our back up dancers?"

"Nope." Jade answered.

"Sorry." Steph said.

"Tough luck." Paris added.

"My brother once tried dancing." Cat said. "Didn't go so well."

"What happened?" Mai asked. She knew not to respond to when Cat began something with 'My brother once', but oh well.

"He broke a lot of things. He wasn't that good."

"Ignore her." Tori said.

"Now if you'll excuse us we need to go." I said. With that we began walking towards the exit of the park. I stopped and faced them again. "Mai are you coming tomorrow for the concert that mom's holding at the Dragonfly Inn?"

"Yep. See ya tomorrow."

With that we walked out of the park. When we arrived home, since Jade, Cat, Paris and Steph live with Tori, me and my mom due to family issues, we went to our rooms. When we finished showering and getting ready we went to Luke's to meet up with mom. When we got there we heard people talking about the new comers that had come and asked Taylor to block off the park. I rolled my eyes and found it funny that while we were talking _to_ them, the people here were talking _about_ them. We entered Luke's and mom was already ordering her second cup of coffee.

When she saw us entering she smiled and waved us over to her. We sat down and I asked her how the Dragonfly Inn is running. She began whining on how Michel needs to loosen up and stop being such a guy. We laughed and she asked us what we did. Paris told her about the guys that the people of Stars Hollow are talking about and how she got into an argument with one of them. Mom asked why they're here and why they blocked off the park. I told her and she just shook her head. Saying that rich people are asses that need to be knocked a peg or two; we laughed and agreed with her.

The next day, the girls and I spent the day helping mom out with setting things up for the concert. When things were done and set she ushered us to the changing rooms and we changed into the room that has our 'get up' for the concert. We'll be wearing the same thing, but in different colors. We put on the dress that was tight fitting on the upper body, but flowed down starting from your hips until it reaches half way up your thigh. The sleeves were tight but began flowing out when it reached the elbow and covered half our hands. We put on white knee length socks and boots that ruffled and reached our ankles.

As I said, we're wearing the same dresses just different colors. Jade is wearing the dress in black; Cat is wearing it in velvet red; Paris is wearing it in a light grey; Steph is wearing it in a lilac color, Tori's wearing it in pink and I'm wearing it in sky blue. Once we applied small amounts of make up, since we got many compliments that our natural beauty is better, we headed to check in with mom. I saw that Mai was talking to her and she brought guests—the guys from yesterday and my dad. When they finished talking we went up to mom.

"Hey mom, why's dad here? Not that I'm not happy, just thought that he said he was coming when he finishes with his music group."

"Well his music group is here and he came in early when Mai called him and told him that you guys met again. He wants to surprise you and I think he's going to sign you girls up with his recording company." She said.

"I see." I said. "Mom are you okay with this?"

"Of course. You get to spend time with your father. I already do that when he flies me out. And we've been married for sixteen years. I can handle this. Just. . ."

"Just?" Steph asked.

"I don't know if I want you girls in show business. It can get hectic and well hectic. But I know that with your father and his bodyguard Bruno you'll be in the best of hands." She said smiling.

"Thanks mom." I said.

With that we hugged her. She was tearing up and we laughed. "Okay, okay. Come on. Let's get you girls to the stage."

But before we could get there we were stopped by two guys that wouldn't leave me and Tori alone. They came up to us and began chatting with us. Jade had had just about enough and told them to go sit down in the two front row seats and that me and Tori will give them some songie-song action. Tori and I looked at her and then it hit us. I told Tori that we'll be singing 'Take a Hint' and she smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Dragonfly Inn is glad to present you to you very own Small-town Girls." Mom said into the mic.

We went up onto the stage and stood in place, our headset in place. I adjusted my headset a little bit and so did Tori. When I finished adjusting it I spoke into it.

"Welcome to the annual Dragonfly Inn concert." People cheered. I noticed Logan, the others and my dad in the front row. I smiled and continued speaking. "Well the first song that we'll be starting out with will be 'Take a Hint' and this is for the two guys that are very persistent with Tori and me." The spotlight was on them. Since the Dragonfly Inn has a huge 'backyard', is what I call it, we have a permanent stage there and we still have enough room for me and the girls to walk off it and move around and yet we still have enough room for everyone in the town, including visitors and guests, to sit around and chat. "Hit it!" I said and the song began.

_Jade, Cat, Steph, and Paris:_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Soon Tori began signing.

_Tori:_

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_

_I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right_

Then I stepped in and we did some dance moves.

_Rory:_

_I don't wanna be a priss; I just try to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the—_

The others joined in as back up singers for some parts of the song.

_Tori:_

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

Then I sang with an annoyed look on my face that remained there for the r4est of the song.

_Rory:_

_You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_

Then Tori sang with the same look, but more entertained.

_Tori:_

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_Both:_

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

We got off the staged and moved around with Tori and me harmonizing if that's what you can call it. Tori sings low in a comfortable tone of hers and I go higher.

_Both with Jade, Cat, Steph and Paris:_

_Get your hands off my hips_

'_Fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your string at my—hey!_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_Jade, Cat, Steph and Paris:_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_(T-take a hint, take a hint)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

The two guys looked surprised and mom was smiling. Everyone else was being entertained.

_Tori:_

_I guess you still don't get, so let's take it from the top_

_Rory:_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop_

_Tori:_

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_Both:_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

I looked at dad and saw that he was chuckling.

_Both with Jade, Cat, Steph and Paris:_

_Get your hands off my hips_

'_Fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your string at my—hey!_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_Jade, Cat, Steph and Paris:_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_(T-take a hint, take a hint)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Tori, Jade, Cat, Paris, Steph and I went to the two boys and sang in front of them. All the while keeping myself from smiling at their faces.

_Both with Jade, Cat, Steph and Paris:_

_What about 'no' don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_Tori:_

_It's about time that you're leavin'_

_Rory:_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and_

_Both:_

_You'll be gone_

The guys began heading towards the exit, but we stopped them and led then backwards.

_Both:_

_One:_

_Get your hand off my_

_Two:_

_Or I'll punch you in the_

_Three:_

_Stop your staring at my_

_Hey!_

_Tori:_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_Both:_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_Whoa!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

'_Fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my—hey!_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

_T-take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

With that the song ended. We got cheers from everyone and a standing ovation. We joined hands and bowed. Then the song that Jade and Cat are going to sing began. After a while we decided to take a break and let people do karaoke. When we got off the stage we were bombarded by Sookie, my mom and Lane. They said we did amazing and they began gushing about the looks on their faces. Then I saw dad, Logan and the others come this way.

"Daddy!" Tori and I said running up to him and engulfing him in a hug.

"Hey there Princess, Angel." He said hugging us back. "I have a proposition for you and your friends."

"What?" Tori asked.

"Would you girls like to be signed by my company?" we squealed and daddy chuckled. "Guess that's a yes."

"It's a hell yes." Jade said.

"Wait—hold on." Colin said.

"What?" mom asked.

"Chris your daughters are them?" he asked pointing to us; dad nodded his head. "Then that means that they're Haydens."

"And this is our mom." I said. "Lorelai Gilmore. So not only are we Haydens, but we're Gilmores too."

"So, you girls are more blue blooded than we are." Logan said.

"Not just us, but Jade, Cat, Steph and Paris too." Tori said. "Jade is Jade West, Cat is Cat Valentine, Steph is Stephanie Rose-Marie and Paris is Paris Geller. So they're also more blue blooded than you guys."

"True." They said.

"But wait." I said. They looked at me. "Dad isn't your recording company in Hollywood?"

"Not anymore. We moved it to Hartford. That way I can be closer to your girls and your mother." He responded.

"So you'll be living back at home with us?" Tori asked.

"Yes; and not just me. So will these guys." He said motioning to Logan and the others.

"Yay!" Tori and I said hugging dad again.

We all went to the big table set for us and sat down. We began chatting and found out that dad had this planned out for a month. He introduced Logan and the others correctly to us. They're a 'boy band' called the play boys and they're top notch. I asked him why I haven't heard of them and mom said that it was because I don't take interest in things like these till now. I told her that even Steph, the Queen of loving boy bands, doesn't know them. She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to chatting with dad.

When the mic was free I got up and went to it. I grabbed it and called for everyone's attention. When I got it I told them that I'll be singing 'You're the Reason' and dedicated it to mom. Soon the music began and I started singing. As I was singing I began dancing to it and moved away from the stage. When the song was over I went back to the stage and put the mic back onto the stand. When the concert was over everyone began leaving. The guys and dad got some rooms in the inn and the girls and I headed home. We couldn't wait to see where this would take us.

* * *

Read and Review.

Feedback and ideas are welcomed! :)

P.S. I don't know what blue blooded means, but the show Gilmore Girls use it during the season that Logan Huntzberger comes out, so yea. Sorry if you have questions on that. And if you figure it out, please let me know.


End file.
